Star Wars: Stranger in the Dark
by swirling-dimension
Summary: The Jedi Council is worried: a handful of Jedi younglings have gone missing over many a night. What rises this concern even more, is they cannot detect them through the Force. Their conclusion: kidnapping.


Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

**Chapter One**

Dizzy from the _contact nerve toxic system_, two small brown eyes forced themselves open. Confusion and awareness settled in as the umber hinted orbs dashed around, feeling unfamiliar territory. It couldn't possibly help the fact that semi-blindness clouded his vision, followed by blurriness.

Although nearly blind, his eyes could still peer slightly at their surroundings. And all they saw was red.

A small whimper echoed across the closed room. Panic engraved the tiny voice as breathing patterns became harder. Grunting noises were created indicating the sentient being trying to move around; to feel the aura of the unknown territory in which he resided in.

There were no windows, and the room was tinted a deep red. It welcomed more fear into his shifting eyes.

The sentient tried to move, to raise his body and run away as it wanted. But, instead, found his self locked down into a metal table. He stopped moving around, still suffering from the side effects of the toxin. It didn't help that with every move he made; he felt a jolt of unbelievable pain shooting throughout his body. Tears wielded in his eyes, begging to fall. But the sentient would not allow it.

A sudden realization struck his mind: his training. He had spent years of training, learning on how to get out of dangerous situations such as this. Even though he was not of age, therefore not being able to construct a lightsaber of his own until a master took him on as a Padawan, he thought he could still use the Force.

He closed his eyes, released his mind of all thoughts as he was taught, and nearly shot up releasing a cry of pain. Another jolt of pain had struck him.

Terribly he was crying now. Rivers of tears pooled out of his eyes, and trailed down his face onto the cool metal of the table he was strapped down on.

"I – I don't want to be here. I want to go home." Sniffling followed his weak crying. "I want to go home." He repeated.

Blinding lights from above interrupted his thoughts. He groaned as he shut his eyes tight, moving his face away to the side, he directed his sensitive eyes far from the intense lamp as he could.

He didn't have to hold out for long. No sooner had a shadow swept over him. Unable to feel the intensity of the light any longer, the sentient peered through slit openings in his eyes. He looked up and saw a dark, hooded figure toppling over him. He tried to focus his sight on who this stranger accompany him was. He could make out no more than a blurry silhouette.

The _Stranger_ moved away from above him – allowing the lamp to blind the sentient once again. He groaned in slight pain.

"So, now you have awoken." The _Stranger_ hissed.

It spoke with an accent that the sentient was unfamiliar with. He wasn't known to speak more than three other alien languages other than Galactic Basic – but, it really didn't take much thinking to know what a sullestan's or a bith's accent sounded like blindfolded. But, _this _creature was different. Every word that came out of his mouth had an eerie spark that glided through each syllable of said word. It made the sentient shudder frightfully.

The _Stranger_ stood at a consol not too far from the metal table, working with it. The sentient began to feel the table move upright until it stopped at an angle. At this motion he didn't have to shut his eyes from the blinding lamp anymore. Unfortunately, this was the least of his worries. He looked over to where he imagined the strange alien to be as he heard some bleeping coming from the terminal it was using.

"_Subject name:_ A'nex Duluum. _Age:_ 8 standard years. _Height:_ 108 cm. _Weight:_ 62 lbs. _Species:_ Zabrak. _Sex:_ Male." The stranger paused before continuing - bringing up more information on the terminal. "_Subject number:_ 23. _Dose select:_ Sec. A #2. _Dose administer:_ High."

After some more information retrieval, a hidden compartment opened from behind the wall beside the terminal. Out of it came a small metal cart holding small test tubes of what seemed to be red liquid inside. The sentient; or A'nex couldn't tell as everything in the room seemed that way. He watched as the stranger walked over to the cart – it put on some disposal gloves from a container. It then pulled open a drawer, and took out a needle; still neatly wrapped in cello. It then took one of the tubes, and made it's way to the opposite side of A'nex.

It stopped for a second, as if lost in thought, then it turned to A'nex; suddenly noticing his gaze. It walked slowly towards him, and cocked it's head slightly to the right. It held up it's hand.

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

A'nex blinked for a few seconds and tried to register the question. He shook his head slightly, and then answered: "Two."

Indeed the alien had been holding up it's index, and pointer finger. It smiled sharply. "Excellent. The toxin system has completely worn off. I was afraid I would have to delay _this_ kind of experiment again."

"Again?" A'nex questioned. "What do you mean?"

The _Stranger_ smiled slightly, then moved it's hand to brush a strand of hair from his prisoner's eyes. "Do not worry, my young child. That kind of information is completely useless to you, now." It then turned to a large cylinder designed machine. He pressed a few buttons, and a small compartment opened. It stuck the tube inside, and shut it. The machine then started to make a _whirring_ sound. It started in as a low hum; then it grew louder – deeper.

A'nex started to panic inwardly. He had a really bad feeling. His gut felt like it was working its way up through his throat, trying to escape through his mouth. He lay back, staring at the ceiling. He then gasped when he saw panels in the ceiling open, and two large robotic arms came down on either side of him. Directly in front of him came a rack of needles from one of the panels. Some needles had wires attached to the ends of them.

His eyes widened, and fear enveloped his entire body. He thrashed about the table trying to free his arms and legs. Yelling and screaming and crying along with the jolting pain that sprang from his neck. A'nex's tantrum settled within minutes. He lay limp on the table; tears still streaming from his eyes.

"Now that you are finished with your temper tantrum, let us begin, shall we?"

The _Stranger_ had no intent on waiting on an answer, as it stalked towards the terminal. Immediately it began to enter the call code to start the sequence. The bleeps and blips that followed the buttons sounded melodiously to A'nex. As did the second coming of the machines _whirring_ sounds.

As if under command, the two metal claws came to life. They made their way to the cart, selecting a variety of needles. The claws then inserted them into A'nex's body; each through ten minute intervals.

The _Stranger_ conducting all of this stood watching both the process, and the boy's holo-chart. It smiled. The experimentation was going very well.

Said _Stranger_ was so engrossed in his success thus far, he filtered out the screams of mercy he was receiving from the zabrak child. Eventually he could take no more of the child's insidious roaring as he turned to face him.

"You know, if you didn't move, it wouldn't hurt at all. You are only making it harder for yourself, child."

A'nex faced his captivator, and pleaded and begged for his life through his eyes. However he found this to be ineffective, as the _Stranger_ turned back to watch the holo-chart – ignoring him. He then found his voice behind his cackling screams.

"_Please!! Please_ stop this! I can't take it anymore!! Just let me go home! I won't tell anyone, I swear! Please… I – I just want to… go home…"

Almost immediately the machines and the arms stopped as well as the needles. They were placed back on their stands properly, and then both the arms and cart disappeared above the ceiling. Even the giant machine powering them ceased noise completely.

A'nex lay frozen for just seconds before coming to a realization: it had ended. His torment had ended. He yelped when he felt a small prick on his arm. He looked up to see the _Stranger_ glowering over him. Fear instantly knotted A'nex's insides again. A small part of him told him that everything was going to be okay. He believed it.

The _Stranger_ caressed the boy's face. A'nex did not like it. It felt cold and clammy. "Don't worry, my child. Soon you will feel no more pain. You will be joining your friends in a few minutes."

Suspicion and security left A'nex, and naivety set in. "Really?"

"Of course."

A'nex started to smile, but it faded as fast as it came as he started to feel consciousness failing him. It soon became harder to breathe; the room felt like it was spinning out of control. Then all five of his senses began to dull. The _Stranger_ watched as the boy fell limp in his shackles. It took one look at the needle filled with red liquid, and watched as it slowly turned purple.

"Stang. Another failed experiment." It stared at the small boy, observing him. "I need another sentient. One with a stronger immune system, and biological traits."

The _Stranger _shut off all of the machines in the room, and walked out; it's heart set on a new subject.


End file.
